


Fear

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Shanks was afraid, Short pointlessness, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: "Please say something." This came out so low that you thought he might not have heard you. You were almost too afraid to break the silence. Afraid of what he might say or that he just might continue not to say anything at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh posting short things kinda kills me a little, but I can't focus for crap right now. *head desk*
> 
> Yet another thing that's been in my revision folders for freaking ever.

The silence was worse than the pain. Made that way by the serious, withdrawn expression Shanks wore. He hadn’t smiled and hardly said a word since he’d arrived. 

It ate at you in a way that hurt more than the deep, still bleeding gash along your arm. Your hand was clenched over it to stem the flow, making it the pain worse, but even the vice grip was better than the look on his face. Anything was better than that.

You only wish you knew how to fix it. 

The blood slid down your arm and dripped between your shaking fingers. You watched it fall. It was easier to focus on that than to look and him and ponder his thoughts. To sink into that haze of fear at what he might be thinking. 

"Please say something." This came out so low that you thought he might not have heard you. You were almost too afraid to break the silence. Afraid of what he might say or that he just might continue not to say anything at all. 

He took you by surprise when he knelt. More so when he took your face between his hands and leaned forward to kiss you. First very softly on the lips, so that you hardly felt it, and then a bit firmer on each cheek, your nose, the crown of your head. Over and over as though he would kiss away even the memory of this horrible day. 

When he returned to your lips he was more sure and you felt the need he hid behind that neutral mask. The mask that crumbled as he pulled you closer, hugging you into his chest like he might absorb you into his skin to keep you safe from the world. Safe from all the people who would hurt you just because it would hurt him more.


End file.
